Ridículo, simplemente ridículo
by Fresaton
Summary: "—No hay nada absolutamente excepcional en ella—" Nuevamente las palabras se repetían en su cabeza, pero no lloraría, ella era Chloé Bourgeois y no haría semejante ridiculez delante de nadie. Quizá solo de él.


**Ridículo, simplemente ridículo.**

 **Aclaración:**

Miraculous Ladybug así como sus personajes no me pertenecen estos son de Thomas Astruc. ****

 **Advertencias:**

-Posible OoC.

-Spoiler. ****

-Basado en el capítulo 21 de la segunda temporada.

 ****

 **Sinopsis:** "—No hay nada absolutamente excepcional en ella—" Nuevamente las palabras se repetían en su cabeza, pero no lloraría, ella era Chloé Bourgeois y no haría semejante ridiculez delante de nadie. Quizá solo de él.

* * *

—Te podemos acercar a tu hotel Chloé— Nadja le propone al ver como la chica esta parada sola.

—¿Y que todo el mundo me vea subida en eso?— espeta Chloé ofendida —ni siquiera mereces el "gracias, pero no"— cierra los ojos y levanta la cabeza —ya vete, yo me las arreglare.

Por supuesto la reportera se enoja y el conductor igual, abandonan a la chica con un ruido exagerado de las llantas, Chloé mira por donde se fueron y comienza a caminar.

Un paso -siente las miradas- dos pasos -escucha los murmullos- tres pasos -algunos tienen la osadía de señalar su persona- tres pasos -levanta la cabeza- cuatro pasos -frunce el entrecejo- cinco pasos -camina más aprisa- seis pasos -comienza a maldecir entre dientes-

"—Hola, mi reina—"

Sus pasos se aceleran ante el recuerdo.

—"Solo tienes que decir: Pollen, transfórmame y tendrás el poder del kwami de la abeja"—

"—¡Como Ladybug!— emocionada se acerca."

"Pollen niega, y tu cara se desilusiona, pero ella toma tu cara entre sus pequeñas manos —Tu eres mi única portadora, ayudaras a Ladybug como solo tú puedes, por algo tienes mi miraculous—"

Te paras a medio camino recordando tu emoción, ¡ayudarías a Ladybug! ¡serias especial! eras la portadora de un miraculous.

"—Lo único que tienes de excepcional, cariño, es a tu madre— tus ojos se abren, ignoras que tu padre sostiene tus hombros, ignoras la mirada de preocupación que intercambian Marinette y Adrien, ignoras a los padres de esta última que miran sorprendidos a tu madre. Pero no la puedes ignorar a ella, la mujer que es ella, la mujer que llegar a ser. No te reconoce como algo excepcional y estas a punto de romper lo que eres y derramar las lágrimas que ya están en tus ojos."

Ante ese recuerdo te vuelves consciente de tu respiración agitada y como continuos estática en el mismo lugar desde ya hace tiempo, retomas el caminar y tus pasos se aceleran cuando escuchas una risa lejana, no atreviendo a ver si era dirigida a ti.

"—Fue un error, regrésame el miraculous— tus ojos se abren, eso no es lo que ha dicho Pollen, Ladybug te debería agradecer no mirarte enojada y solo huyes"

Te detienes frente a tu hotel, tus pasos se vuelven lentos y tu respiración más acompasada. Ya está puedes volver a la seguridad, o eso piensas.

"—No hay nada absolutamente excepcional en ella—"

Tu cara se contrae en dolor ante el recuerdo, estuvo a un paso de estar en su reino. Sientes de repente que te falta el aire, se escucha lejano como el guardia te pregunta si te encuentras bien, pero no tienes fuerza para responder, asientos levemente con la cabeza y por fin entras.

Trabajadores y huéspedes voltean en cuanto pones un pie en el hotel.

"—No hay nada absolutamente excepcional en ella—"

Parpadeas rápido, caminas.

"—No hay nada absolutamente excepcional en ella—"

No puedes ignorar los susurros y las miradas, caminas.

"—No hay nada absolutamente excepcional en ella—"

Tu respiración se vuelve un poco agitada, caminas.

"—No hay nada absolutamente excepcional en ella—"

Llamas al ascensor, esperas.

"—No hay nada absolutamente excepcional en ella—"

El parpadeo es más rápido y tus labios se contraen, el ascensor llega.

—¿Necesita que lleve algo a su habitación señorita Chloe?— pregunta con cautela Jean Michael*

—Mmgg— "muy agudo" piensas, no volteas e ingresar al ascensor, presionas el número de tu piso.

"—No hay nada absolutamente excepcional en ella—"

Las puertas se cierran, te recargas en ellas.

"—No hay nada absolutamente excepcional en ella—"

Volteas a todos lados de, tu respiración puede salir sin temor a que nadie la escuche, demasiado agitada. Pero no aun, no puedes estar segura hasta tu habitación.

Dejas que tu respiración sea muy rápida, hasta que por fin llegas a tu piso, levantas la cabeza, aguantas la respiración, sales del ascensor caminas todo el pasillo, llegas a tu habitación.

Abres la puerta, entras, cierras despacio, te recargas un momento sujetando la manija. Relájate, te alejas lentamente tomas a y te sientas en tu cama.

Miras tu pared, evitando el espejo, solo miras a la nada.

Tranquila. Serena. Relajada.

Y entonces llega de nuevo el recuerdo.

"—No hay nada absolutamente excepcional en ella—"

Y te rompes.

Abrazas ese oso, aferrándote a él, las lágrimas caen y son muchas y estas son estúpidas. Con una mano intentas pararlas, quizás te haces daño, pero lo ignoras, no duele tanto como tu corazón.

"¿Por qué elegiste a Marinette?"

"—No hay nada absolutamente excepcional en ella—"

"¿Por qué te llevas a Pollen?

"—No hay nada absolutamente excepcional en ella—"

"¿Por qué no pasas tiempo conmigo?"

"—No hay nada absolutamente excepcional en ella—"

"—No hay nada absolutamente excepcional en ella—"

"—No hay nada absolutamente excepcional en ella—"

Te aferras a Mr. Cuddly, ves tu reflejo en el espejo, fatal, horrible y ríes sin energía.

—¿Por qué no me amas, mamá?— un susurro herido, bajas la mirada para no continuar viendo el desastre que eres.

Y lloras, todas las demás veces que chillas en alto queriendo llamar la atención, pero no esta vez, es casi silencioso, solo queriendo que te escuche tu oso.

No sabes cuánto tiempo ha pasado hasta que escuchas un toque suave en tu puerta.

Sorbes tu nariz, exhalas, tomas aire —¡LARGO!— no preguntas quien es, solo quieres estar sola.

—¿Estas bien Chloé?— una voz preocupada pero amable pregunta.

—¿Adrien?— tu cabeza se levanta como un resorte, "¿qué hace el aquí?" no evitas preguntarte.

—¿Puedo pasar?

Te miras en el espejo, la palabra desastre te define, pero Adrien es tu único amigo.

—Espera— arreglas tu cabello, lavas tu cara, pones al oso en tu cama, caminas de tu baño a la puerta de la habitación, abres —pasa.

Adrien entra, tu cierras la puerta, se sientan a los pies de tu cama.

—¿Todo bien?— te mira preocupado, tu cara se contrae un poco.

"—No hay nada absolutamente excepcional en ella—"

"No"—Por supuesto— le das una sonrisa y por la mirada que él pone sabes que no es convincente.

—Lo que pasó esta tarde… ¿tu madre y tu están bien?— pregunta con cautela.

"—No hay nada absolutamente excepcional en ella—"

"No lo estamos"—Por supuesto que lo estamos— mueves tus manos y tu voz es innecesariamente rápida —¿estabas preocupado por mi Adrien? Ridículo…

Tu voz pierde fuerza, vuelves a derramar lágrimas ahora delante de él, te tomas el rostro y te encorvas en ti misma.

—Simplemente ridícula, eso es lo que soy— tu voz quebrada, esos ojos, no puedes mentir a esos ojos que miran los más profundo de tu alma con tanta preocupación.

—Oh, Chloé— te abraza dando masajes a tu espalda — por supuesto que no eres ridícula.

—Ella no piensa eso— te aferras a él —por supuesto que soy ridícula, un desastre.

Mamá, Ladybug, todos deben de pensar eso.

Llora aferrada, él no dice nada. Hasta que te tranquilizas un poco, te apartas, él sostiene tus hombros y mira directo a tu rostro.

—No eres ridícula, mucho menos un desastre— te sonríe —eres Chloé Bourgeois, fuerte, increíble, nunca te rindes— bajas la mirada, no creyendo —eres mi mejor amiga, aunque para el resto del mundo no seas excepcional, ni siquiera para tu madre. Para mí lo eres.

Lo miras con cariño te limpias los restos de lágrimas —que tonto Adrien, deberías escoger mejor a tus amigos.

—Me lo dice a menudo— Ambos ya relajados se sonríen.

—Lamento lo de tu camisa— el chico voltea a verse. Sonríe con burla.

—¿Sabes esta es de diseñador?— levanta una ceja mirándola con altanería —quien sabe si puedes pagarla.

Ríes con gracia, desde el corazón —Mmm, creo conocer al diseñador, quizá pueda ir a su casa directamente a pedirle otra a su hijo.

—¿Conoces a su hijo? — la sonrisa cómplice de ambos crece.

—Por supuesto— levantas una mano alardeando —es el mejor modelo del mundo.

—Oh, ¿es tu amigo?

—El mejor— lo miras con cariño —aunque solía burlarme de él poniendo plumas en su habitación de pequeños.

Adrien te mira ofendido, tú te carcajeas de su rostro.

—No deberías burlarte de mí y ser una mala niña Chloé— él dice despacio, levantas una ceja en pregunta —a Mr. Cuddly no le gusta eso.

Pone al oso delante de tu rostro y te sonrojas.

—¡Adrien!— chilla indignada golpeando su hombro.

—Quizá tú y Mr. Cuddly deberían quedarse en casa de tu amigo y no se… ¿ver una película?

Lanzas un suspiro.

—Si mi amigo quiere.

—Claro que quiere.

Y te olvidas del resto del mundo, de los héroes, de villanos, modelaje y diseñadores, solo quieres olvidar todo.

—Aunque mi amigo tiene un pésimo gusto en películas— dices con pena fingida.

—¡Chloé!— finge molestarse Adrien.

"Por ahora todo está bien"

* * *

Jamas creí llorar viendo un capitulo de esta serie, simplemente aunque sea muy llorica nunca creí que llegaría el día en que esta seria sacaría una fibra sensible en mi...

Hasta que Chloé le pregunto a su madre por que no la amaba.

Admire a Chloé, posiblemente yo hubiera roto a llorar si mi madre me humillaba diciendo que lo único "excepcional" en mi vida era ella.

Ver a Chloé insegura preguntando: "¿Por que no me amas mamá?" me rompió, me hizo deprimirme y en definitiva fue lo que para mi se a robado toda la serie. Por esa simple linea agradezco a su creación, jamas creí que me sentiría identificada con un personaje -al menos en esa parte- Listo solo quería decirlo.

Oficialmente, Chloé Bourgeois es mi personaje femenino favorito de la serie, espero ver su desarrollo, espero ver como sus metas pueden ir cambiando, espero que no caiga en el chiche de se amiga de Marinette y quiero mas interacción de Pollen junto a ella.

 _Lo único que me hizo odiar el momento de Chloé y su madre fue que Marinette se metiera, no se debió meter, pudo haber un desarrollo real,era un asunto familiar, algo que no se puede arreglar tan fácil, menos después de tantos años._

 _Pero claro es Marinette "Mary sue" Cheng, con sus buenas intensiones arregla todo y es perfecta en todo, hasta en sus diseños "revolucionarios"_

 _"No se le puede pedir mucho a una serie infantil"- dijeron los que se quedan con la mediocridad del argumento._


End file.
